1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector for use in a signal transmission cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric connector of this type generally has a substantially rectangular parallelepiped housing made of plastics material, an opening for receiving a mating connector is formed on the front side of the housing, and an inner surface of the opening is provided with a plurality of contacts arranged along the width (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-203715 and the like).